Une histoire explosive
by krsnik
Summary: Sur une table basse en piteux état, deux mains s'affairaient, les détonateurs se mêlaient au fil dans une cohue sans nom. Bientôt, songeait l'Obsidian, bientôt une nouvelle bombe explosera... Shizuru aura fort à faire pour arrêter le maniaque à la bombe, et l'intervention d'une certaine rebelle risque de lui compliquer la tâche, à moins que... shiznat bien entendu.
1. prologue

**voilà une nouvelle histoire, et les autres ? me direz vous avec raison. Les autres je bloque un peu alors pour me faire pardonner je vous offre celle ci en attendant, amusez vous et lisez ! **

**Natsuki et Shizuru et tout l'univers Mai Hime ne m'appartiens pas, moi je ne fais que les utiliser pour les intégrer dans des histoires plus ou moins vraisemblables.**

* * *

_prologue_

08H10 Les rues de Londres se bondent lentement de badaud, cherchant quelques mets à acheter ce samedi matin, peu à peu, la rue de Great Malborough Street se gorge de familles, solitaires et amoureux de la ville en tout genre, les grand magasins viennent d'ouvrir leurs portes et les plus pressés se ruent dessus comme un chien sur son os. Une journée banale, comme tant d'autres, les gens rient, parlent, ou bien s'entrecroisent comme bien souvent dans un regard furtif plus curieux qu' intéressés. Certains choisissent les mets qui constituerons leurs prochain repas, d'autres rêvent d'une montre trop chère pour être décente, d'autres encore, parcourent la rue sans même y prêter attention. Une rue de la capitale Anglais du 21 eme siècle dans toute sa splendeur. Soudain, c'est l'effroi, une déflagration tonitruante retenti au beau milieu de la foule, la fumée grimpe à une allure vertigineuse dans les air, certaines personnes hurlent, d'autres pleures, les plus chanceux s'échappent en courant. Le Liberty, grand magasin Londonien, viens d'exploser dans un fracas terrible, et, dans la fumée qui vous asphyxie, dans la cendre vous noircissant les cheveux, dans les tympans endoloris par le bruit sourd qui vous tape encore dans les oreilles, le seul son audible s'échappe à présent de la bouche beuglante d'une enfant appelant désespérément sa mère ou bien le son plaintif d'un homme recouvert de débris de métal et de béton en tout genre. Partout, c'est l'hécatombe, les corps vivants ou non s'amassent là ou une seconde plus tôt la vie fourmillait. Dans ce magma de fer et de charbon emplissant l'aire environnant, on entend le cris déchirant d'un homme découvrant sa jambe coupée net sous le poids d'une poutre soutenant le premier étage de ce qui viens de devenir un ancien grand magasin. Un massacre, il n'y a d'autres adjectif, partout, tout n'est que destruction et désolation. Surplombant l'horrible scène, une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène, tout de noir vêtu observe la scène se mordant la lèvre contrariée. Elle fait lentement demi tour, abandonnant les rescapés de l'explosion, marchant à contre sens de la foule qui se presse à présent curieusement à l'endroit du drame. Elle enfourche sans enthousiasme une moto gros cylindre, faisant vrombir son moteur couvert par le bruit des ambulances arrivant sur la scène de crime. Le maniaque à la bombe venait à nouveau de frapper.


	2. Chapter I : Fujino Shizuru

sans plus attendre le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaire qui sont toujours les bienvenus. L'univers de Mai Hime ne m'appartiens toujours pas et pour finir lisez et amusez vous.

* * *

_Chapitre I : Shizuru Fujino_

Shizuru Fujino était Japonaise, elle y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa courte vie ou elle avait excellé dans tous les domaines, plusieurs fois élue présidente du conseil d'administration dans l'un des plus réputé lycée du japon, son avenir s'annonçait radieux. En plus d'être l'unique héritière du groupe d'exportation Fujino, groupe connu pour ses inventions technologiques, elle était cultivée et cultivait surtout une beauté que beaucoup lui enviait. Cependant, la fille Fujino avait refusée de reprendre le métier de son père, d'abord à son grand désarroi, elle lui fit ensuite part de son désire de vocation, c'est ainsi qu'à 19 ans elle intégra une faculté de criminologie, ou elle excella à nouveau. A 24 ans, elle obtins son diplôme aisément, mais elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait devenir enquêtrice, les complexe scénarios mis en scène par les tueurs la passionnait et elle avait ce penchant, certains dirons malsain, à s'évertuer à découvrir comment et pourquoi certaines choses arrivaient. Elle aimait les défis et ce métier, quoiqu'en dise son père, qui accepta finalement bon gré mal gré sa vocation, la comblait en tout point. Après un court passage dans la police Japonaise ou elle rencontra Haruka Suzushiro, une femme droite avec qui elle resta en contacte, elle fût intégrée dans une unité d'enquête d'INTERPOLE, là, elle se complaisait dans des enquêtes impossibles à résoudre, elle travaillait en relation avec les services de police du monde entier, elle coordonnait, rapprochait, déduisait, et, souvent arrêtait des coupable s'ayant octroyés le droit de ne pas se soumettre à la justice plus tôt. Ses nombreux succès lui permirent d'obtenir l'approbation de ses pères et à 25 ans, elle se retrouva dans un grand bureau, endossant seulement les plus grandes enquêtes criminelles de son temps. Bien que son père tenta à maintes reprises de lui trouver un époux convenable, elle dérogeât à cette corvée à maintes reprise prétextant souvent un voyage d'affaires la tenant loin de son pays natal ou bien rencontrant l'homme en question et le repoussant poliment. Elle était depuis des années déjà passée maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, choses futiles qu'elle ne jugeait que comme une entrave à sa brillante carrière.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'elle se vit confier le dossier épineux de l'Obsidian. Depuis deux mois déjà le monde tremblait face à cette nouvelle menace, frappant au hasard des villes, un poseur de bombe surnommé du léger sobriquet de maniaque à la bombe par la presse à scandale. La dernière explosion en date avait eu lieu à Londres. Shizuru obtins le dossier, il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre petit indice, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait été investie de cette mission. L'Obsidian était le nom que les services de police avaient donné à ce ou cette poseur de bombes mystérieux, car le seul lien reliant chaque explosions était une carte à jouer ou était inscrit au revers "Obsidian" découverte systématiquement sur chaque lieux ou ce(cette) malade avait frappé. Les polices du monde entier pataugeaient dans cette enquête et s'étaient, à contre cœur, finalement contraintes à se tourner vers une cellule plus importante, pouvant les coordonner plus aisément entre elles. Les fragments de bombes retrouvés, lorsque c'était possible, ne correspondaient à aucune bombe précédemment fabriqué, leur seul certitude était que ces dernières étaient fabriquées à mano par une personne probablement seul car les seul composantes ayant put être identifiés s'avérèrent être en vente dans n'importe quel supermarché du coin. De plus le mécanisme complexe suivait une rigueur de reproduction d'un engin à l'autre que seul une personne seul pouvait se permettre d'effectuer. Comme une ultime mise en garde, l'Obsidian, promettait une explosion tous les mois, et jusqu'ici il c'était montré ponctuel, le mois d'Octobre touchant à sa fin, Shizuru savait qu'elle devait faire vite afin de sauver la vie d'innocent, et de stopper ce nuisible individu, mais elle ignorait comment. Shizuru soupira lorsqu'elle eu terminé de feuilleter le dossier interminable et pourtant vide de tout renseignement utile pour le moment. Elle tourna sa chaise et observa la ville ou elle se trouvait par la grande baie vitrée de son bureau. Elle se massa un peu les tempes afin d'aider sa réflexion, et se mit à chercher la solution adéquat afin de solutionner cette affaire plus complexe qu'aucune autre auparavant.

Dans une chambre sombre, deux mains s'affairaient, une lumière posé sur un champ de travail où des fils et des détonateurs en tout genre s'amoncelaient. Un rire sinistre retenti dans la petite pièce alors qu'une nouvelle bombe arrivait à son terme. Bientôt, songea l'Obsidian, bientôt une nouvelle bombe exploserait, la télévision allumée, les chaines d'information locales ne parlaient que de l'Obsidian, sonnant comme une douce musique aux oreilles de l'être infâme aux cheveux noirs comme la suie, accoudé à se table de travail.


	3. Chapter II : Le tram de Paris

**Deuxième**** chapitre je vais pas me refaire le diclaimer, je considère que tout le monde à déjà compris, lisez et amusez vous !**

* * *

C_hapitre II : Le tram de Paris _

Un mois c'était écoulé et la mi-décembre arrivait, alors que tous les services de polices, semblaient en proie à une joie interminable, Shizuru elle cherchait toujours le coupable de l'Obsidian. Le mois passé, au grand étonnement de tous, aucune explosion n'avait eu lieu. Certains pensaient que le malade à la bombe était mort, d'autres qu'il avait été arrêté secrètement, d'autres encore qu'il c'était découvert une conscience, bien des hypothèses farfelues qui ne convenaient pas à l'esprit rationnel que Fujino Shizuru. Cependant les fais étaient là, le moi dernier, il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion comme annoncé, et cela n'était pas son fait étant donné qu'elle ignorait toujours l'identité du coupable, elle avait récupérée tout ce qu'il lui fût possible de récupérer, caméra vidéo, billets de tram aillant put appartenir à des personnes agissant suspecte durant certains événements, elle avait interrogé plus d'une centaine de rescapés, elle se sentait alors plus comme une stalker que comme une enquêtrice, et sa motivation commençait à fléchir. Son travail l'exténuait. Elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé lorsque son assistante fit une entrée tonitruante dans son bureau, les yeux exorbités, haletante et en sueur. Shizuru la dévisagea durant les longues secondes ou elle parut reprendre son souffle, puis dans une hâte extrême celle ci hurla :

- Il y a eu une nouvelle explosion Mademoiselle Fujino ! dans le métro de Paris cette fois ci !

Shizuru fonça les sourcils, bien qu'elle eu quelque peu souhaité que l'Obsidian soit toujours en vie quelque part afin qu'elle puisse l'arrêter et confondre ce monstre en justice, la mort d'innocents n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Elle attrapa son manteau d'un pas décidé et, sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle ordonna à sa secrétaire :

-Tomoe, annulez tous mes rendez-vous, préparez moi un vol pour Paris dans une heure je veux être là bas.

La jeune secrétaire, la gratifia d'un sourire suivit prestement d'un ouiiii lancinant, elle la suivit sur quelques mètres cavalant de ses petites jambes molles afin de tenir la cadence de l'enquêtrice, elle agrémentait sa réponse d'éloges envers sa patronne. Une fois la portière de sa voiture de fonction fermé, Shizuru souffla, sa secrétaire devenais de plus en plus énervante, elle songea qu'elle devrais bientôt s'en séparer et soupira à nouveau, chaque fois c'était le même chose, dès que quelqu'un prenait ce poste, il ou elle tombait immédiatement sous le charme de ses deux yeux rouges, de ses cheveux châtains, et de ses courbes magnifiquement dessinées. Elle ne se trouvait pourtant pas si extraordinaire que cela. Mais avoir une assistante dans les pieds toute la journée, profitant de chaque occasions pour venir la voir, dérogeant à son travail initial pour tenter de la séduire ne lui permettait pas de travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Shizuru se trouvait sur le lieu encore récent de l'explosion, au milieux des cadavres, des pompiers, des ambulanciers et des policiers tentant de retenir avec difficulté la tonne de journalistes amassés aux entrées de la station de métro plongée sous les décombres. Cet endroit n'était à présent que le souvenir lugubre qu'il avait put être plus tôt, ayant longuement étudié d'autres scènes tel que celle ci, Shizuru eu la certitude que c'était bien l'Obsidian qui avait frappé, certitude confirmée quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'un pompier retrouva sur le sol une carte à jouer nonchalamment posée sur le sol, à peine brûlée par l'explosion ayant eu lieu dans cet endroit devenu macabre. L'enquêtrice soupira un peu, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de choses utiles à l'enquête, mais jusqu'ici le meurtrier s'était montré irréprochable et elle doutait trouver quoi que ce soit dans les décombres. Elle demanda à obtenir les vidéo de caméra surveillance se trouvant dans la bouche de métro et les obtins directement au regard qu'une dizaine de policiers avaient quittés leur poste afin de satisfaire la ravissante créature qu'elle était...

Depuis la dernière explosion ayant eu lieux deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait pris ses quartiers à Paris dans un bureau ne déméritant pas l'ancien. Le labo d'enquête lui avait fait part de ses analyses, il semblait en effet que certaines des composantes de la bombes avaient changé mais restaient formels, ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'un imitateur. Shizuru était exténuée, elle avait passé toute ses deux précédentes semaines à visionner les enregistrement vidéos qu'elle avait recueillit durant son enquête, toujours rien. Cependant lorsqu'elle visionna pour la cinquième fois la vidéo du tram de Paris une chose attira son attention, une personne de dos disparaissant quelques secondes à peine avant l'explosion. Elle récupéra les autres vidéo et repéra bien vite la silhouette, elle attrapa un carnet et se mis à noter : Milan 10H21, une minute avant explosion, une silhouette féminine, approximativement 1m 65 fine et sportive, disparais face caché, Dubai 21H05, encore une silhouette vêtu de noir, correspondant aux indications précédentes quitte les lieux de l'explosion environ une minute avant, elle conduit une moto noir. Shizuru s'arrêta un instant, elle passa un coup de téléphone à Haruka, son ancienne collègue de police avec qui elle travaillait désormais en étroite collaboration, en effet cette dernière avait rejoint le bras armé d'INTERPOLE afin de faire régner la justice et l'ordre partout dans le monde, enfin c'était son slogan. Il se trouvât que par un hasard bien certain cette dernière était ferrue de moto, un passe temps loin du stéréotype féminin qu'elle ne représentait que trop peu. Haruka arriva une vingtaine de minute plus tard et observa la vidéo, la qualité n'était pas extraordinaire et elle ne bénéficiait que de quelques secondes afin de déterminer de la nature de l'engin mécanique chevauché par la mystérieuse et suspecte inconnue pourtant, après avoir visionné quelques fois l'image elle se retourna formel vers son amie:

- C'est un Ducati, un modèle ST3 ou bien ST4

Shizuru la remercia et enregistra l'image de la moto dans son ordinateur, au prochain meeting, elle pourrait faire vérifier cette information qui, elle savait, était très probablement vraie. Elle inscrivit donc dans son carnet les suppositions de son amie et continua, Elle ne vit pas l'inconnue sur les vidéos de Londres et la vit à nouveau sur celle de Paris, une fois encore, elle nota rigoureusement toute information susceptible d'aider à trouver la coupable. Une fois cela fais elle se relue et soupira une énième fois, elle avait une image pour une suspecte mais ni visage, ni plaque d'immatriculation, ni nom, no adresse, elle n'avait rien mis à part une description vestimentaire et une estimation de sa taille et de sa carrure, mais elle savait qu'à la différence d'avant elle avait quelque chose, aussi infime cela fusse.

Dans un petit appartement de la banlieue de Paris, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit finissait de prendre sa douche, elle enfila une serviette autour de son corps magnifiquement proportionné et forgé par le sport, elle soupira d'aise et s'assit sans autre forme de procès devant sa télévision qu'elle alluma, là, défilaient sans interruption les images insoutenables des attentas du tram de Paris. La jeune femme ferma un instant ses yeux verts et posa se main sur son front. Elle se leva, l'écran toujours allumé, et enfila un pantalon et, alors qu'elle passait devant sa table de salon pour atteindre son t-shirt un peu plus loin elle se cogna contre un objet de petite taille métallique, elle laissa un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres fines et regarda la bombe siégeant fièrement sur sa table, elle soupira à nouveau, fini de se vêtir et quitta l'appartement.


	4. Chapitre III : Une rencontre inattendue

**Merci aux quelques lecteur(trices) de cette fic et pour les comm' . Bonne lecture à vous, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Une rencontre inattendue. **

Shizuru avait donné le signalement de l'inconnue, et partout dans les pays d'Europe, les policiers recherchaient une silhouette noir chevauchant une moto de même couleur, cependant, le manque d'information quand au probable suspect ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche et toutes les recherches s'étaient avérés infructueuses, une nouvelles semaine avait passé et toutes les polices concernés savaient que bientôt, une nouvelle bombe exploserait quelque part, le climat de peur régnant dans les villes touchées par les bombes avait transformé plus d'une capitale en ville presque fantôme, les gens restaient chez eux, ne sortant que le moins possible de peur de tomber malchanceux sur les lieux de la prochaine explosion. Shizuru quand à elle se tuai presque à la tâche, visionnant encore et encore les vidéos des explosions, relisant maintes et maintes fois chaque petit détail du dossier, toujours en vain. Elle s'était à moitié endormie sur son bureau, la tête sur les rapports d'artificiers, une main agrippant sa tasse de thé devenu froid, l'autre pendant lamentablement dans le vide sans aucune forme de distinction dont elle s'arguait habituellement. Haruka fit une entrée tonitruante dans le bureau de son amie, lorsqu'elle vit celle ci s'éveiller en sursaut et tenter de cacher avec peu d'aisance son assoupissement elle lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle et de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Shizuru tenta de rester à son bureau prétextant un assoupissement passager mais son amie la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une Fujino ne connaissait pas l'assoupissement passager, face à une logique tel que celle ci, la brune s'inclina, de toute façons, il lui fallait les idées claires pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle se rendit à sa voiture non sans éviter stratégiquement son agglutinante secrétaire.

Dans un petit parc de Paris, une jeune femme à la silhouette alléchante, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir lui descendant jusqu'au bas des épaules attendait assise sur un banc, un homme manteau vêtu s'approcha d'elle.

-Natsuki ?

A l'entente de son prénom le jeune femme se leva et commença à marcher avec l'homme, celui ci n'échangea pas une parole, il se contenta de lui remettre une enveloppe cachetée, la jeune femme s'en saisit sans échanger plus de paroles avec l'inconnu, celui ci déclara cependant:

-Tu connais les règle de la maison, si on te surprend avec sa ...

-Je sais Yammada, tu n'existe pas. dit elle d'un ton un peu las lui coupant la parole.

Le dénommé Yammada eu un sourire approbateur, ils se saluèrent et partirent chaqu'un de leurs côtés.

L'inspectrice Fujino se trouvait sur le trajet du retour lorsqu'elle passa face au dernier parc avant l'appartement ou elle séjournait exceptionnellement, elle avait d'ailleurs choisit ce dernier pour sa vue imprenable sur la verdure ce qui, en plein centre de Paris relevait du luxe. Toutefois son regard s'égara sur le côté de la route, rangé à chevale entre le trottoir et l'abri à vélo, une moto gros cylindré siégeait fièrement, attendant son propriétaire, ne demandant qu'à dévorer la route. Shizuru n'était pas contractuelle, aussi ne releva t'elle pas l'infraction évidente commise par le malotru propriétaire de l'engin, cependant ce dernier attira son attention. Il s'agissait en effet d'une Ducati STR3 noir, elle passa devant sans trop y songer, après tout cela aurait bien été un comble que cette moto soit précisément celle recherchée. Pourtant quelques mètres plus loin, elle arrêta sa voiture, elle voulait observer ce monstre mécanique de plus près, en effet elle connaissait mal les caractéristiques de ce genres d'engins et voulait s'imprégner de celles ci puisqu'elle avait là l'occasion de le faire. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers le bolide, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle le détailla minutieusement, qui sait peut être que cela aiderait pour les besoins de l'enquête plus tard. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur la selle, les faisant glisser habilement, il y avait là, sans qu'elle eu put dire pourquoi, quelque chose d'érotique dans ce geste, elle secoua la tête, allons bon elle était vraiment fatiguée pour songer à ce genres de choses. Une voie féminine derrière elle la surprise dans ses pensées.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Shizuru se retourna un peu confuse et surprise, elle voulut se défendre poliment mais la rencontre de deux yeux vert brisèrent toutes ces résolutions. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir béatement la bouche face aux pupilles émeraudes toisant les siennes avec un mépris certain.

-Je suis désolée, je... je voulais juste regarder, c'est une belle moto.

Parvins tout de même l'inspectrice à formuler. Aussitôt le visage fin et claire de la femme l'ayant sortie de sa torpeur s'égaya quelque peu. Shizuru se senti défaillir lorsque l'inconnue se para d'un sourire amicale. Et si elle n'avait pas été perdue dans une sorte de transe elle se serait surement aperçue de la furieuse ressemblance entre la silhouette de la femme face à elle et de celle de ses vidéos, si elle ne s'était pas égarée dans une contemplation insistante sur l'être soudainement apparue face à elle, elle aurait surement remarqué les vêtements identiques à ceux vêtus par l'individu qu'elle recherchait désespérément. Mais non, Shizuru, dont le regard glissa avidement et sans son consentement sur les courbes délicieuses de l'inconnue ne remarqua rien de cela.

Son esprit d'enquêtrice chevronnée aurait put, aurait du l'interpeller, mais il n'en fit rien, trop occupé qu'il était à lorgner, à s'ébahir devant la surprenant beauté lui faisant face. Et la belle, d'une voie suave repris:

-Vous êtes une amatrice de moto ? Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur.

Shizuru, une nouvelle fois surprise dans ses pensée par l'inconnue, releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Pardon ? Ha ! Non, enfin récemment un peu oui. Elle ponctua sa phrase par un sourire qu'elle voulut charmeur, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'aventure, et même si le dossier dont elle était en charge ne lui permettait que très peu de temps de répis, l'alléchante sculpture corporelle s'offrant à sa vue lui hurlait d'en faire fît.

-Excusez moi, mais... Pourrais-je vous offrir un café ?

Son approche, peu subtile la surpris elle même, cependant, elle surpris bien plus encore l'inconnue face à elle dont les joues se teintèrent de rouge. Ce qui ne manqua pas de charmer l'enquêtrice un peu plus.

-Je... enfin, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

Shizuru afficha une mine déconfite, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui refusait une invitation de la sorte. L'inconnue sembla percevoir son désappointement, ce qui la mis assez mal à l'aise, aussi poursuivit elle.

-Enfin Lundi j'ai un peu de temps, disons à 17h30 au café Francoeur, à l'angle de la rue Caulaincourt et de la rue Francoeur.

La brune afficha un sourire bref avant de se reprendre quelque peu. Elle se surprenait un peu de son manque de retenue face à une parfaite inconnue, elle attribua cela à la fatigue l'assiégeant alors.

-Très bien, dans ce cas à lundi mademoiselle ... ?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend demandant implicitement le nom de la jeune femme.

-Natsuki, et vous êtes ?

-Ara, Natsuki peut m'appeler Shizuru.

La dite Natsuki hocha la tête et enfila son casque avant de s'installer avec grâce sur la moto noir. Juste avant de faire vrombir le moteur elle déclara :

-Dans ce cas à lundi Shizuru !

Puis elle partit en trombe, laissant une Shizuru interdite devant le rebord de la route, observant le bolide s'éloigner à une vitesse fulgurante, elle se saisit de son agenda et y inscrit son rendez-vous. Puis elle repris sa voiture et rentra chez elle où elle s'effondra sur le lit toute habillée et partit, non sans contentement au pays de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis, toute remarque bonne ou mauvaise et bonne à prendre :) **


End file.
